Field of the Invention
This application relates to a method and apparatus for operating an intermediary server.
Description of the Related Technology
Persistence of user preferences for web optimization of mobile devices is often accomplished using a database which correlates specific users with one or more specific preferences. When users are anonymous, as with pay-as-you-go mobile telephones, databases do not store the anonymous user's settings. In the case of anonymous users, the only identifying information typically available is an internet protocol (IP) address of the mobile device. However, such IP addresses of mobile devices for anonymous users do not remain constant over time. So, including preferences stored for a particular IP address in a database would result in confusion as an anonymous user's IP address changes and, consequently, the anonymous user's preferences might be applied to a subsequent user's mobile device that later acquires the same IP address.